


What Would Damon Do: Jasper's Prequel and other Alternative Views

by MelindZ



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindZ/pseuds/MelindZ
Summary: What Would Damon Do: Alternative Views. Prequel Jasper's POV. The original story is mostly Damon's POV, so this one needed to be added as an addition to the story line to answer some questions not covered in the story line of WWDD.-Rated M for possible future additions.





	1. Murphy Should Be Shot

# Murphy Should Be Shot

### Olympic National Park

## [Jasper’s POV]

The chopper is getting too close. The pilot spotted me and is curious about my kill. They will be too close in ninety seconds. I need something to distract them. I don’t have my hunting rifle with me. Their timing sucks I didn’t get to feed for longer than a minute on the Elk.

I feel energy coursing through my body a smalls clouds combine into a fast storm that forms on the mountain; I feel the electrical current as a lightning flash hits the trees just above where I am standing next to my kill. I feel the pilots fear of the freak storm. The chopper veers away. Within three minutes there are small puffy clouds where the storm appeared. I bury the body of the Elk I partially feed on. 

I usually take a rifle with me when I hunt, so if I’m spotted I look like a normal hunter or poacher. I would have been exposed if not for the freak storm. I was so aggravated at Alice, I didn’t follow procedure. I love her but she is so determined to make a production of Bella’s birthday. 

Heading down the mountain my phone chimes with Charlotte’s ring. “Charlotte what can I help you with?”

“Just listen and don’t make any decisions yet: Bella’s birthday party will not end well. 

“You are correct: Victoria is forming a newborn army in Seattle. You need to bypass the Seattle area when you return to Texas. The Volturi are monitoring the situation in Seattle.”

“Remember you will be able to control yourself around Bella. It will not be easy, her blood is potent. Bella is very important to all of us. Bella must live. After her botched birthday party your arguments with the Cullens to stay in Forks to protect her from Victoria’s army will fall on deaf ears. They are all still under Alice’s influence. She has her own agenda. The Cullens are going to implement their exit plan to leave Forks for Rochester.”

“I need you to stock a hunting cabin in the woods today. I have sent all the information you will need to your PO Box in Port Angeles. I will have Pete contact your old friend Damon Salvatore. He will rescue Bella when Edward abandons her in the woods. They are ‘true’ mates. Edward was influenced by Alice to believe he was Bella’s mate, he isn’t. He could not leave her, if he was her ‘true’ mate.”

“Jasper, be very careful. Alice’s visions are not able to pick up on the decisions you make from now on. You are a Leylock. I will explain more when you arrive at the ranch in a few days. Get your ass here as soon as you can.” She hangs up.

I find the backpack I’ve hidden in the trees and change clothes. It looks like I need to check my PO Box.

### Port Angeles WA

I retrieve a next day package from Charlotte addressed to my PO Box. I open it to find a note on top of several items.

_Jasper,_

_Charlie Swan, Damon Salvatore, Peter and I are also Leylocks. You have the ability to utilize Leyline energy with the affinity for electricity. That is the reason why you experienced the small storm on the mountain. Bella will come into her powers soon._

_Within the next twenty four hours, you will receive a Washington Driver’s license with Damon’s picture on it and with his ‘human’ age from J. Jenks. He also will send the title of a Black Ferrari 812 with Damon’s name on it. Just call he will courier it to where you are. The car will be waiting at the airport in Seattle when Damon lands. It will be the perfect bribe and reward for his care of Bella while you are here in Texas._

_To be safe you need to include the 30K bundle with the delivery of the title, and a handwritten message on a piece of notebook paper:_ **_The money is to purchase what you will need to get the job done. JW_**. 

_I have included photos and instruction notes for Damon interspersed in the bundles of one hundred dollar bills in sequence of events that need to happen via my note in this package. The package to the Salvatore Boarding House needs to be hand delivered to Damon by courier._

_You need to deliver the other items included, in the box to Charlie Swan’s hunting cabin in the woods before you leave for Texas. Put the items on the shelf in the bathroom._

_Just be careful, Alice can’t see your decisions. Pack what personal possessions that you can’t live without and send them by courier to the ranch. Alice is distracted with Edward and not paying attention to your future or decisions. Pete will help out with Damon so you don’t need to contact him personally; try not to kill Pete when you get here._

_Be cautious and take care of yourself._

_Charlotte_

I get in line to purchase the shipping items that I will need to send Damon’s package. I wish I could be a fly on the wall to see his reaction to all this. Pete is going to exacerbate the shit out of him. Edward doesn’t deserve Bella’s affections. Damon will treasure her. I am so glad that Charlotte is able to see future events for people she cares about.

### Forks WA: Cullen Residence

Everyone is gathered in the living room by Edward’s piano. Alice is handing out the elaborately wrapped birthday gift packages to Bella. She starts to open one of them and I catch the scent of her blood from the paper cut. Carlisle and Emmett are holding me back. I didn’t get to feed properly yesterday. The fresh scent of human blood is triggering the hunt and feed response. Then I get hit with everyone’s bloodlust. I know they wouldn’t have been able to hold me back, if I wasn’t warned ahead of time this would happen. Yes, the bloodlust is driving me crazy, but I’m working hard not pull out of their restraining grasp. Thank God for Charlotte’s warning.

Emmett and Edward pull me away to go hunting. Emmett is silent as he is keeping watch several feet away. I bring down a moose drinking by a stream. Edward is as far away from me as he can get, without Emmett noticing. He is brooding. I feel pain, regret, determination and loss from him. Charlotte is right; he will invoke the ‘move’ rule. I will slip away after the family meeting. I will remind Carlisle about the threat of exposure in Seattle. It will make the family want to complete the move faster. They won’t notice when I slip away later tonight.

### Hunting Cabin in the Woods

I place the items Charlotte sent for Damon and Bella on a shelf in the bathroom. Charlie has a nice hunting cabin. Maybe sometime in the future I will be able to join him for ‘human’ style hunting.

I catch the scent of a shapeshifter nearby. They are supposed to only patrol their land not ours. Something is going on and I’m not sticking around for the fallout. I speed away to a chopper waiting for me in Port Angeles. It will take me to SeaTac so I can board a private jet waiting there for my flight to Texas.


	2. Visions

# Visions

## [Alice’s POV]

When Carlisle announces we are moving to Forks Washington, I have a vision of Edward holding a four year old girl has ringlets the with the same hair color as Edwards and but her face has the delicate features of her vampire mother Bella. Edward calls her Renesmee. I see the flash of wedding bands on their hands as Bella reaches up to adjust her daughter’s shoe which is about to fall off. Edward is extremely happy with his wife and daughter. I really want that vision to come true.

As we are setting up the house in Forks, I get another vision that I will work to eliminate is where Edward is shirtless and about to step into a sunbeam in Volterra. The kings will not hesitate to kill him for revealing our closely kept secret. What would make him want to commit suicide? Doesn’t he even care what kind of problems that would bring onto the rest of our family? Where is everyone? Why isn’t anyone there to stop him?


	3. Disclosures

# Disclosures

## [Rebekah’s POV]

I find Charlie down by the lake in back of the mansion. I walk over and sit down behind him. “Charlie is it alright if I sit here and chat with you for a while?”

“It’s a free country. I’m willing to listen if you want a friendly ear.”

“Thanks, I want to tell you my story. I need to clarify some things in my own mind. But I want to be upfront with you. I find you to be a very attractive man. Usually I would try to seduce you, but I want to get to know you more and let you get to know me. If anything develops between us that will be your call.”

“The beginning of my story is a simple one. I was born in Scandinavia in what is now known as Norway. My mother was a former captive brought from what we think was Scotland. She married Mikael my father and had Freya my oldest sister. We were told that she died from the plague and my family relocated to the ‘new’ world to escape that fate. My brother Finn was four at the time my sister disappeared. 

Elijah was born in the new world, probably Greenland. Our parents migrated to the south and settled in what is now known as Mystic Falls. Niklaus was the next to be born. Then Kol, me and then Henrik was the last baby my mother had. I was raised to practice witchcraft from an early age. My mother was a powerful practitioner and so was my brother Finn. Kol mostly dabbled but he was good at magic when he concentrated on it. It was part of my life that I took for granted until it was taken away. 

Niklaus and Henrik went to watch the transformation of the werewolves on the night of the full moon. The rest of my family took shelter in the caverns below Mystic Falls. Henrik was killed when he fell out of a tree. Niklaus brought him back to our village. Mikael was never the same man after that. He became hardened and demanded that my mother find a magical way to protect the rest of us from the werewolves.

One night at my father’s insistence she cast spell to change us into vampires, our father forced us to drink from the goblet she held. Then one by one he ran his sword through our hearts. I was the last one to fall. When we woke up the hunger for blood was overwhelming. We wiped out over half of the village before coming to our senses. We had to hide from the sun, until our mother figured out how to spell daylight rings for us. We found out if we gave someone our blood and they died before their bodies digested the blood they turned into vampires similar to us. They don’t have the intensity of our abilities but theirs are similar. Niklaus and Elijah still have problems from some of their sires. Once I learned about that effect I have been very careful in my feeding and who I give blood to for healing. Yeah the funny side effect of our blood it will heal humans. 

One of our feeding techniques is to compel our human meal to let us drink blood, give them a drop of ours to heal them and compel them to forget the whole situation. The blood heals them and is digested fairly rapidly so they go their own merry way not remembering anything. There is less guilt that way. Sage is a pro at that type of feeding. Now that our Leylock abilities have kicked in we need to feed less often and our mood swings aren’t quite as dramatic. 

Kol calls me a strumpet because I usually pick the wrong men to fall in love with. The last time I really fell for someone was Stefan Salvatore in the 1920’s in Chicago. It didn’t end well he was in his ‘Ripper’ stage and Niklaus daggered me to prevent me from following after Stefan. 

That wasn’t the first time Niklaus daggered me. I fell in love with a vampire hunter and it almost led to our final deaths. Niklaus has the magical daggers and ancient white oak ash from that attempt to kill us. It puts us in an unanimated trance so we are aware of what is going on with our family just not able to do anything about it. Kol has been daggered for the longest periods and more often. Niklaus hasn’t had the chance to dagger Elijah. He usually leaves before Niklaus has a chance to act out against him. Niklaus also has the ability to torpedo any close relationship that any of us have with the opposite sex before it has a chance to develop into anything major. At least before we found out we are Leylocks.

## [Charlie’s POV]

I put down my rod and walk over to her and pull her into a hug. “Rebekah, you are a beautiful young woman. You are intelligent and sassy. I have watched you with Charlotte and Bella. If you want to explore a relationship with me, I am willing to try. I need to let you know a few things about me.

I am older than I look. I stopped aging around the age of twenty five. I have lived a long time similar to your family. My mother is still alive. But due to human appearances she had to hide from Bella. I will introduce you sometime. She is a lot like Charlotte and would love to meet you. She is a long time practitioner of Leylock magic. She would love to meet everyone else too, but now isn’t the time for her introduction. I lift her chin and look into her eyes as I lean down into our first kiss.


	4. Machinations

# Machinations

## [Aro’s POV]

There are always plots and counter plots. The Egyptian coven lead by Amun and the Amazon coven are working to acquire or create gifted vampires. Joham is even going so far as to create half-breeds. They are flouting our laws made so our species can survive. Stefan and Vladimir from the Romanian Coven are still out there plotting my downfall. 

Alice Cullen has become a major threat. She bewitched and married Jasper Whitlock, Maria’s best weapon from Texas. Then she sought out Carlisle Cullen who already had Edward a gifted mind reader. Alice also knew about Benjamin in the Egyptian coven due to Carlisle. She found out about Joham’s experiments in the Amazon. So she set out to add a talented half-breed to the Cullen coven. 

My sources tell me that Alice Cullen is the catalyst for the problems we had in Seattle. James’ coven discovering Alice’s little protégé in the baseball field with them that day put a kink in her plan. James kidnapped and wanted to torture their little pet. Unfortunately for him and the rest of his coven it led to their demise. Then Victoria sought revenge for the Cullens killing James. She created a forbidden army to take out the Cullens not realizing that they already moved to the East coast. Laurent took up with the Denali coven and was last seen in Seattle. Caius is still pissed about losing his best werewolf hunters. 

I pick up the phone and call Eleazar. It is time to have a meeting with the Denali’s and the Cullens.

_A/N: This outtake is in addition to Chapter 33: Truths and Revelations, giving some insight into why Aro fried Alice--Mel_


	5. Knowing Vampire Secrets Could Get You Killed

# Knowing Vampire Secrets Could Get You Killed

## Paris France

### [Bernadette’s POV]

It is early morning: I am full and sexually satisfied as I open the door to my flat. Clubbing can be so much fun and dietetically satisfying. I stretch and glance at my phone, Aya called. Shit this isn’t good. I call her back immediately. “Aya, what can I do for you?”

“I need you to fly to Lugano Switzerland this morning and deliver a briefcase to Elijah Mikaelson. You are to tell him personally: “There are important files in the briefcase. They contain information about some problems in New Orleans that require his and family’s immediate attention.”

“I want you to find out Elijah’s destination. You will be rewarded when you return to Paris.” She hangs up.

### Lugano Switzerland Airport

I am standing next to the ramp of the Mikaelson family private jet. I adjust my Chanel designed business suit. I want to look my best. I watch as a black stretch limo pulls up near the private jet. I spot Elijah and walk forward to greet him. I am distracted when Damon Salvatore steps out of the limo. Maybe he and I can get together and party again. I see him gently assist a human out of the limo. What the fuck? Sage is supposed to be a legend, she is still alive? Elijah shifts, I recover quickly and hand him the briefcase. His eyes narrow at me with suspicion, “What are you doing here?” I smile, “Aya sent some files for you. There are problems in New Orleans that require your family’s immediate attention.”

I can’t resist looking past Elijah to watch his family as they exit the limo walking towards us to board the plane. Sage is carrying a baby in a car seat. What the fuck? Sage is legend among vampires. Is she is carrying a baby carrier?

Damon has his arms wrapped around prey? “Damon, I didn’t know you are slumming these days with a little human.” I can’t resist commenting on his unusual behavior. I watch as Damon glances up at me. His face transforms into vampire mode, to my astonishment I am his target. He is going in for the kill. Before he reaches me, Niklaus has me pinned up against the ramp. I hear Niklaus state: “You delivered a briefcase to Elijah, you only saw him with me. That is all you remember.” 

I repeat. “That is all I remember.”

********

I watch Niklaus enter the plane. Elijah follows him after I deliver Aya’s message and hand him the briefcase. After they take off I find an airport official to compel. I discover their destination is Madrid. 

## [Paris France]

I call Aya. ”I gave Elijah the brief case and your message. Only Niklaus and Elijah boarded the plane. Their destination is Madrid.” She tells me that my reward will be delivered shortly. I hear a knock on my flat’s front door. I open it and the delivery man hands me a package. Aya doesn’t waste any time.


	6. I Don’t Know Nothing About Birthing Babies

# I Don’t Know Nothing About Birthing Babies

### Lake Lugano Switzerland: Casa Signorile Del Mikaelson

## [Damon’s POV]

Bella is in her sixth hour of labor. I am waiting outside. I will not give up my post. I am close enough to hear the conversations in the ‘birthing room’ but far enough away not to draw notice. Anyone going near gets sent on miscellaneous errands, probably to get them out of the way. Charlotte is standing nearby. I know she is keeping watch both physically in case she is needed and watching via her Astral visions to make sure we will all be ok. So far she has managed to keep me calm.

Elijah and Angela are waiting nearby. Angela is due in a couple of weeks. At least they will be more prepared than I am. 

Charlie, Henrik and Rebekah are keeping an Astral watch also. Charlie pulls me aside. “What do you know about a woman called Bernadette? Her home base is Paris and she is an associate of Elijah’s.”

Both Elijah and I glance up at him. “She is an old acquaintance from my ‘defiance’ stage.” I’m not proud of some things in my past: but I survived to find Bella. Things have changed for me radically.

“We will need to leave soon after the babies are born. She will be at the landing strip to hand Elijah a briefcase with documents from someone named Aya.” Henrik states, blinking slightly from the vision he just picked up.

Elijah stiffens. I see a flash of anger in his expression. “Bernadette is an associate of mine. Her only assignment is to keep our business concerns in order at the Paris office. She is not supposed to be in contact with Aya and certainly not follow me here. I may have to do some ‘housecleaning’ soon.”

“Aya, Tristian, Aurora, Lucien are ‘sirelings’ of ours. At one time all four of them have proven to be decoys for Mikael when he was a Vampire Hunter trying to kill members of our family. They were compelled to ‘be’ us, to lead him away. It worked for a few centuries.” Niklaus points out.

Henrik looks at Elijah, “I know you did what you had to do to survive. They got a taste for power and they want to be the top dogs. They are plotting to destroy Niklaus, Rebekah and you. Aya and the Strix are their pawns. Aya holds a major grudge against you Elijah for abandoning them during Mikael’s’ attack on the Monastery. You begged her and the rest of the Strix to escape with you. They made the choice to stay and they are still holding a grudge about what happened to them after all these years.”

Charlie looks up. “We need to get on a plane to the States as soon as Bella and the babies are cleared to travel. We can Astral travel to a safer location after our first refueling stop.” 

“Give us a few hours after Bella delivers. Because all three of them are Leylocks they will be able to leave to fly back to Virginia sooner than most newborns and their moms can. Sage is monitoring everything. She is very experienced helping new mothers. She says being a Doula along with her magic kept her going during the long years away from Finn.” Rebekah informs.

Charlie looks at me. “The Mikaelson Mansion in Mystic Falls will be a good stop over point. We need to hold a family meeting there. No one is expecting us to be there.” I nod. We just need to find a safe spot to have a family discussion.

Angela gets up to go check on Bella. I hear an infant’s fussy cry. One of the twins is here. I walk towards the delivery room. Angela exits the room holding a small bundle. She hands the baby to me. “Congratulations daddy. This is your firstborn daughter: Marie Lillian.” I hold out my arms to cuddle my daughter. “Hello little one, I’m your dad.” Charlie is peeking over my shoulder to see his new granddaughter. We both are smiling with tears in our eyes. Miracles happen. Charlotte clears her throat to get our attention. “This little lady is named Charlene Renée.” I see her laughter and tears. She has a namesake now. “Bella named her after me and Charlie.” I peek at my second daughter. God help me two girls.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a TVD/TO/Twilight Crossover story. I do not own the rights to these works: L.J. Smith, the CW and Stephanie Meyer have ownership. I am playing with their universes. I am marking this story for Mature content, so if you are under the age of 17+ just wait a bit until you are older. To readers of this story my sincere thanks, I hope you enjoy the journey with me. - Mel


End file.
